Waiting
by maidenpride
Summary: Episode add-on 5x17 and 5x18. Major Spoilers don't read if you haven't watched the episodes yet. My take on what happened after everything faded to black.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Last night's episode 5x17 was absolute perfection and it makes me nearly willing to let Duff off for all the Rusty Interruptus moments we've dealt with for the last two seasons. This is my add on after the screen faded to black. I am choosing to listen to Mary's tweet confirming an engagement, but I'm not sure it happened right away. I couldn't help myself…

Song: Meredith Lockwood "Fall With Me" (how beautiful was that song, I downloaded it immediately)

Setting scene: Andy closes the sliding door, pulls the ring out from his pocket and proceeds to kneel before Sharon opening the red leather box.

 **hearts - roses - hearts - roses - hearts - roses - hearts - roses**

My hands reached out for him as I see him kneeling before me, my first reaction is Oh No, he's collapsing again. I pull my hands back when I realize that he's holding something in his hand, opening it.

"Oh my…" my voice breaks unable to finish the thought as I see a platinum diamond ring perched inside the box.

"Sharon, I never expected to find love again. I certainly wasn't expecting it to be you, given our history together, but I am so glad it was. With everything that has happened this past year, I've come to realize that I don't want to leave our future up to chance. I want you in it forever. Sharon, will you make me the luckiest and happiest man alive - will you marry me?"

My mind goes blank, no words come out of my mouth. His words are so touching, and I know he means them, but this is such a surprise. It shouldn't be, why didn't I see this coming? He was acting a little off all week, especially the last two days I should have guessed that he was planning something.

"Sharon?" I hear Andy call my name, as I continue to stare at the ring. I look up and meet his eyes and I see the worry in his face.

"Uh, oh, Andy, this is such a surprise," I manage to force out.

"A good surprise? Or a not so good surprise?" He asked, still kneeling in front of me, but pulling the box down to his side, looking at it.

"Well, uh, I think a good surprise. I just wasn't expecting…all of this," I wave my hands around the balcony gesturing at all the romantic touches, "It's just a bit overwhelming."

"I understand. I'm sorry if I misread things, Sharon. I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable." He began backpedaling and struggled to pull himself up off the ground.

"No, Andy. I'm sorry that's not what I meant. What I mean to say is I don't think you misread anything, I think we both agree that we were working towards this - it's just…" my voice trailed off, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"The faith thing? It's okay Sharon, I understand." He closed the box and started to put it back into his pocket.

"Wait, Andy," I placed my hand on the arm holding the ring causing him to halt his motion. "You know how I am I have to think through everything. I don't like making an immediate decision."

"I know you do, I just thought that maybe about this you'd already know - that you, uh, would have already thought everything there was to think about."

"Andy I love you, I want to be with you, I want to marry you. I just need sometime to think about what this means, for the both of us - for our whole family. Is that okay?"

"Sharon, take all the time you need. I understand, really I do." He moved towards the chair next to the bistro table and pulled it out for me. "How about we sit and enjoy our dinner together before it gets cold?"

I move towards the chair he's holding out, "Andy, I'm not saying no. You understand that right?" I place a kiss on his lips, "This isn't a no."

He nodded, "Yes, I know." I sat down and he pushed in my chair for me before getting settled in himself. He took my hand in his, "Sharon, I'll wait for you."

I felt the tears threatening to spill past my eye lashes at his words. God this man was so wonderful and understanding, he really does get me. I really wish I could say yes right now. I know how happy it would make him, but I just can't do it. "I know you will, I'm sorry you have to wait on me, but thank you."

He pulled the covers off and we quietly ate our dinner. The silence wasn't as awkward as I expected it to be, but it certainly wasn't as celebratory as I knew it should have been. Everything he did tonight was above and beyond anything I could have ever imagined. Jack never did anything like this, sure he tried to woo me and loved quoting Shakespeare to me - but what Andy did took romance to an entirely new level. I'm not sure what I did to deserve such a wonderful man, a man that could be mine if I could just let the one word slip out. As much as I wanted to say _Yes_ , to shout it from the roof, to whisper it into his ear, but I just can't do it. I hate not being able to just let go, to run with my emotions and not my head.

After dinner ended, I helped Andy carry the dishes into the kitchen. "I got this Andy, you've already done so much."

I could tell he wanted to argue about it, but ended up letting it go and moving out of the kitchen. It was the first time there was any distance between us all night and I immediately felt the cold - missing his presence by me. I finished the dishes and walked out into the living room to catch him blowing out the last candle. I could smell the acrid smoke filling the air, and see the soft spirals of grey floating up and dissipating. It felt as though the magic was disappearing and I wanted to hold onto it before it was all gone. He caught my eye and gave a nod as he headed down the hallway into our bedroom. I decided to sit out here for a little while to give him some space, even though he would never say he was upset or disappointed I could see it written all over his face and it made me feel horrible. I wanted to take away all that pain and replace it with the love that was there a few hours ago.

I locked up the condo and made sure everything was cleaned up before I ventured into the bedroom. I found Andy sitting on the left side of the bed, his spot leaning against the headboard with the soft glow on the lamp illuminating half of his face as he read. I went about my nightly routine and by the time I came back into the room to lay down the light was off and I could hear the soft sounds of him sleeping. I climbed into bed and curled up next to him, "I love you Andy," I whispered into his ear as I tried to drift off to sleep.

I laid there for awhile, but sleep was allusive. There was too much on my mind to sleep. My brain kept replaying the events of tonight, and all the step stones of our relationship. Deciding that I was only risking waking him up with my restlessness I grabbed my robe and phone and headed back into the living room.

The room was still dark, with just a little moonlight coming through the sheer drapes. For some reason I didn't feel like sitting in the dark tonight and lit a few candles next to the chair I was sitting in. I stare out the window trying to figure out what I was going to do. I knew what I wanted to do of course, but how to say yes - how to reconcile everything was another matter entirely.

The sound of my phone buzzing broke the silence of the room.

 **Rusty: So?**

At first I was confused by his question - so what? But then I remembered him whispering something to Andy before he left, he must have been in on the proposal.

 **Sharon: Everything was lovely. I assume you gave Andy a hand?**

 **Rusty: Yeah, Gus and I helped a little bit, but it was all him. So did you say yes?**

I thought about his question for a minute, I wasn't sure how to respond. I was always honest and upfront with him, but I found myself not really wanting to tell him that I didn't really give any answer. My phone buzzed again.

 **Rusty: OMG! You said no?!**

He was clearing taking my silence on the matter as an answer to the question - in the same way Andy had initially.

 **Sharon: Not exactly. I said I needed to think about it.**

 **Rusty: Mom really, you need to think about it? It's Andy what's there to think about. You've been together for like 4 years now.**

I sat an stared at his response, feeling a bit surprised. He wasn't right about the four years, but he also wasn't completely wrong. We've only been officially together for a year and a half, but I get what he means.

 **Rusty: Is Andy ok? He was so excited. I guess it didn't dawn on either of us that you might say no.**

 **Sharon: I did not say no Rusty. I told him that I just needed to think about what it means for us, all of us.**

 **Rusty: Mom, no offense, but you don't need to worry about Emily, Ricky or I we all love Andy and think he's great for you. Andy's kids are totally cool with it too. Man, they're going to be disappointed when they hear.**

I almost dropped the phone, _all_ the kids know about this. Oh God! It shouldn't surprise me, if Andy told Rusty it would have come out to the rest. I took him a little while to learn and adapt to the whole sibling thing, but once he did he seemed to run with it. Great all I need now is for all five kids to blow up my phone with messages about how I've broken Andy's heart by not giving an immediate yes. But was it really wrong of me to say I needed a moment to think? Andy didn't seem to think so, but the kids certainly won't understand.

 **Sharon: Let me guess you told them all?**

 **Rusty: Well the phone tree did, but yeah we all knew that he was planning something.**

 **Sharon: Great...**

 **Rusty: Do you want me to break the news for you?**

 **Sharon: No, there's nothing to share. I didn't say no. I also didn't say yes, but that doesn't mean that I won't.**

 **Rusty: Mom, a piece of advice. Don't make him wait too long. I know you need to think I get it, really I do. But which feeling is worse you sitting in the living room alone or you being with Andy?**

He was throwing my own logic back at me, I hate it when my kids learn how to turn my lessons back around on me. He was right of course, I felt worse right now than I have since that night where he suggested moving in with me and I suggested we take more time to think about it. He gave it to me then, just as he had tonight.

 **Sharon: Thanks Rusty. I love you.**

 **Rusty: I love you too. Now go get me a dad.**

I let out a little chuckle at his last message. It spoke volumes about how much their relationship improved over the last few years that he could now see Andy as family and a fatherly figure. I knew he was joking about the "dad" part, but maybe someday in the future he would feel that way about Andy. Then hit it me like a ton of bricks, Rusty and Andy would never have that chance if I say no. That isn't reason enough to get married to someone, but him being an interwoven part of this family is important to me and he's become that. There wasn't much else to think about, I loved him. He loved me and my kids. I may not be able to marry him in the church and may spend years reconciling this decision with that of my faith, but it isn't reason enough to say no or walk away from all of this. If I did that I would be no better than Jack, I heard the bedroom door open. I wasn't surprised when I heard his feet moving through the hallway, he would always roll over eventually and realize I wasn't there and come looking for me.

"Hey," he said softly, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking and couldn't sleep. I didn't want to wake you up." I said reaching for his hand, wanting him to join me on the sofa.

"You never do, I just miss you when you're not next to me," he sat down next to me and I cozied up to him. It felt so warm and everything I was feeling earlier seemed to subside. It was like the tide was washing all the worry away, sweeping it out into the ocean.

"Andy?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he kissed the top of my head as he continued to brush his hands through my hair. It was one of the most relaxing things he ever did, it was almost like putting me into a trance.

"Yes." I reply.

"Hmm?" He asked puzzled.

"My answer is yes. Yes I will marry you." I pushed off the sofa and turned so I could look into his eyes, "Thank you for waiting. Thank you for giving me the time and space to think everything over. I know I didn't really need to, my heart always knew the answer was yes. I just needed to give my brain a chance to catch up to the rest of me."

"Sharon are you sure? You don't need to rush this decision. Honestly, I can wait I wasn't just saying that to say it. I mean it, take all the time you need." I could seem him searching my eyes trying to get a clear read on what I was saying.

"Andy, I am sure, and the fact that you know me so well and love me so much that you were willing to wait. That you were willing to bear the hurt of not knowing my answer is one of the reasons I know what my answer is. I want you, that is if the offer still stands?" I asked suddenly feeling shy about the whole situation.

I felt Andy move away from me off the couch, and kneel in front of me. He took both of my hands into his, "Sharon O'Dwyer Raydor, will you please do me the pleasure of marrying me?"

I nodded my head up and down as the tears ran down my face, "Yes. Yes Andy, I will marry you."

 **hearts - roses - hearts - roses - hearts - roses - hearts - roses**

Hope you enjoyed my little add on. Now to come down from this contact high (haha get it) and get back to my other stories. I can't believe we have to wait another 6 days to find out what happens next. Looking forward to Tony's interview later today!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is another add-on to 5x17 looking at things from Rusty's POV. My beta is busy, so all mistakes are my own. I may or may not write one or two more add-ons to this piece. Partly depends on what happens Wednesday.**

 **Setting the scene: Rusty grabs his backpack and whispers good luck to Andy. He retreats to the front door, giving a quick look back at his mom and Andy as they move through the condo.**

 **Waiting**

 **Chapter 2**

He closes the door behind him and lets out a deep breath. Rusty had never been involved in something like this before, in fact until a month ago when he panicked about the possibility of Gus proposing weddings and marriage weren't even on his radar. He should have seen this one coming though, they've been together for a long time now and in hindsight Andy had a look on his face when they talked about Gus proposing that suggested there was more than met the eye.

He finally moved from his post at the door and headed to the elevators waiting for the doors to open. His mind drifted back to the conversation he had with Andy three weeks ago.

 _"_ _Hey, uh Rusty." Andy asked stepping into his bedroom._

 _"_ _Yeah Andy, what's up?" Rusty replied spinning around in his chair._

 _Andy looked over his shoulder towards the hall, checking for something, but before turning back to him, "I was wondering if you could help me with something." He moved closer to Rusty's desk._

 _"_ _Sure, what do you need?"_

 _"_ _Well, I was wondering if you could book something for me. I was talking to Ricky the other day and he mentioned this neat place up in Napa, and well I thought maybe I could take your mom up there. All this chief stuff at work is driving her nuts, I think we could both use a little break away from it all. Ya know?" He spoke quickly, as he often did when he was nervous or stressed._

 _"_ _Yeah, I've noticed, especially now that I'm helping out with Hobbs. That Davis chick is a real piece of work. So what do you need me to do?"_

 _Andy nodded and came up behind Rusty, "Okay look-up Calistoga Ranch. And Check the availability for a March 11 check-in, March 14 check-out."_

 _Rusty typed in the information, "WOW, this place is nice Andy. Geez! Have you seen how much this place costs? Andy, it's over a $1,000/night!"_

 _Andy looked over his shoulder again, "Shh, would you keep your voice down. Yes, I know how much it is, but I've been saving up for this trip and well your mom deserves it - more actually. So yes, book it, the Hillside Lodge. And then can you do me a favor a book us a flight and car from San Francisco?"_

 _Rusty turned back to his computer and started typing in the information, "Yeah sure no problem."_

 _"_ _Oh, and please get the insurance or whatever. Who knows if something will come up and work between now and then. I already talked to Howard and put the time off request in, but we are on call so let's just hope no one goes and dies." Andy pulled open his wallet and handed Rusty his credit card, "Don't go using this for that fancy chess set I've seen on your Amazon Wish list."_

 _"_ _Ha Ha," he replied sarcastically. "I'll get this all taken care of, do you want me to email you the information?"_

 _"_ _Um, yeah I guess that'll be fine. Thanks again Rusty for your help I really appreciate it."_

 _"_ _Sure Andy, no problem. I hope you guys get to go."_

The elevator dinged and Rusty jumped having lost himself in his thoughts. As he rode down the elevator he pulled his phone out.

GROUP MESSAGE

Rusty: Operation Proposal is a Go.

Nicole: Eeek!

Emily: Oh I'm so excited! Rusty did you take pictures of the condo all decorated? I want to see!

Nicole: Me too!

Ricky: Girls…

Charlie: Ditto…

Rusty: No I didn't take any pictures. Isn't it enough that I told you all that our parents were getting engaged tonight.

Ricky: Assuming she says yes…

Nicole: You think there's a chance she won't? Dad will be crushed.

Emily: I think she will, she loves Andy a lot.

Ricky: She does, but you know how she is about the church. It's nuts mind you to deny yourself happiness just because the church frowns on divorce. But that's mom a full order of Catholic guilt.

Charlie: Well hopefully, they talked about this already. I mean it's not like Dad doesn't know all this about her already.

Emily: Yeah, but I think she's turned over a new leaf since she divorced "Daddy Dearest" - I'm still thinking positively that she'll say yes.

Nicole: Rusty you'll keep us posted?

Rusty: Hey why do I have to be the gopher.

Ricky: They're called PA's…

Rusty: Ha Ha…you know what I mean.

Emily: Simple, you're the one that's there. Also you're the youngest so you are automatically outvoted.

Rusty: I can't wait until Lucy is old enough for me to dump these kinds of things on assuming the Other Sharon keeps her life straight.

Nicole: As the oldest, I can say it is truly wonderful to have a long line of younger siblings to boss around.

Emily: C'mon you are the oldest by like 2 months.

Nicole: Doesn't matter. If it was 5 minutes I would still say the same thing!

Ricky: So changing the subject…are we still planning on getting together next weekend to surprise them?

Nicole: Yes, BBQ at my house. They already said they would come over, no suspicion since we do this occasionally.

Charlie: I'll be there, but can't stay long I'm on call that weekend.

Emily: I can't make it after all. They just posted a revised rehearsal schedule and I'm stuck here, but hopefully you can video me in?

Nicole: Not a problem, Dean installed Skype on the TV so we can put you on the big screen now.

Rusty: When do I need to pick you up from the airport?

Ricky: I land at 10:30. I'm going out of San Jose so there shouldn't be any fog delays. Southwest.

Rusty: OK, I'll sneak out. Tell Hobbs I'm on a coffee run…Oh and if you really want pictures, shoot Gus a note and he'll email you. He took a bunch.

Emily: EEEEEEE!

Nicole: YEEEESSS!

Rusty put his phone away and headed over to Gus' apartment for the night. Tomorrow, hopefully, they would all become a family. Five years ago he could never dream that he would be where he was now. Never imagined that he would have siblings or even a dad. _Hmm, Dad._ He didn't think that he could call Andy that right now, or even in the near future, but with time maybe.

His phone rang, "Yeah I'm on my way. Thanks again for helping."

"Why are your sister's blowing up my phone?" Gus asked on the other end.

"Ah, yeah, well I may have let slip that you took pictures of the condo when we were done. They wanna see. It's a chick thing I guess. Or maybe it's a sister thing, not really sure."

"Okay, I haven't had a chance to read them, I just noticed there were about 12 missed texts when I went to call you," he said with a laugh. "Did she like it? Was she surprised?"

"Geez, you sound like Nicole and Emily! I think she liked it. She was definitely surprised, but not in a bad way, I don't think. Listen I'll be there in 15 minutes and I can fill you in."

"Okay love you, see you soon."

"You, too."

Rusty put his phone back into his pocket, his body felt warm and fuzzy. It was a strange sensation, but one that he felt with increasing frequency over the last few years. It was a pleasant feeling. Initially he couldn't figure out what it was, or why it was happening, with time though, he came to realize that what he was feeling was love. He had a whole family with siblings, two mom's, maybe a dad, and a wonderful boyfriend - life was great.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

P.S. If you check out the place in Napa beware that you'll fall in love with the pictures, but then have a heart attack at the price. It's probably an AU stretch to think Andy could afford that on a cop's salary, but he did sell his house and he and Sharon are splitting expenses now, so two nights might not be to improbable. Anyways, I've never been, but if I win the lotto it's my first stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last installment of this mini add-on story. No beta. Dialogue is a bit rough, sorry but I really wanted to get this done and up.**

 **Chapter 3**

It was late, but he knew the conversation couldn't wait until morning.

"Em?"

"Hey what's up?"

"We need to call dad tomorrow."

"Uh why?"

"You know why."

"No, definitely not Ricky. I'm not getting in trouble with mom for sharing information about her and Andy again. I've learned my lesson. We don't need to tell dad about the engagement."

"Emily, that's not what I meant - well not exactly."

"Well what did you mean?"

"The annulment."

"Oh, that, right."

"Yeah - that. You know he's not going to want to agree to it, but I don't see mom moving forward on this wedding or marriage without it. I know she loves Andy, but I'm not sure she loves him more than the Church."

"Okay, well what do you want us to do about it. It's not like we have any say over it."

"No, but if we learned nothing else from our mother there is always a deal to be made."

"Hmm, so we bribe him like he's always done to us. No annulment, no relationship with us?"

"It seems fair. Honestly I think he's going to be more pissed that she's marrying Andy then he will be about the annulment. I don't think he's gone to confession in years, and you practically dragged him to midnight mass last Christmas."

"I know he's even more of a lazy Catholic then you are, but I agree. I think he would be upset with mom remarrying anyone. I think he still thinks that some day when they're old she will come to her senses and get back together with him."

"Maybe, I think it's more about who she's marrying. I mean they knew each other back in their drinking days, er rather Andy's drinking days."

"Yeah. Frankly I think he always thought he would get remarried before she would. I don't think he thought mom had it in her."

"Agreed. Anyway, we have to do this for mom. I don't want her putting off her happiness for even one more day - especially not because of dad. She's finally happy and if Andy is the reason then I wanna help the guy out."

"I know. To tell you the truth, just between us, I'm a bit surprised that she said yes. I figured that it would have been a maybe, or let's just keep things how they are. You know how much she hates to rock the boat."

"I was surprised to, but I think Em that this is the reason we have to do this for her. The fact that she has found love again and could even think about being with Andy forever despite not having the annulment thing pre-resolved is evidence to me that she really cares about him. He's been good for her and I don't want her or him for that matter to lose it all because of Jack."

"Preach. Okay, so tomorrow is Sunday. Should we just break it to him during our usual ' _family time'_ call?"

"Yeah I think that's best, otherwise he'll know something is up. We need to have the high ground on this. I'm going to Church in the morning to talk to the priest about annulments, so I'll have all the info handy for our call with dad."

"Sounds good, talk to you tomorrow evening. Love ya little bro."

"You too, Em."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well that went better than I expected," Ricky said when he called his sister back after they finished talking to their dad.

"If you mean less yelling and name calling, I suppose. For a minute there I really thought he was considering walking away from his kids just to punish his ex-wife. It's a good thing I wasn't there in person I might have thrown my shoe at him!" Emily shouted into the phone, her blood still boiling from her father's behavior.

"Yes, that's what I mean. But hey we got him to agree to our terms. I'll draft the letter and send it to him tomorrow. Oh and just so you know I'm booking a ticket to go to LA and see mom. I want to be able to talk to her about this in person."

"Good plan. I wish I could go,"

"I know how your schedule is don't worry about it. I can take Thursday and Friday off, I'm in between projects right now anyways, so it's no trouble."

"Let me know how it goes. I'm a little worried about mom's response to all this. She might get really upset with us, you know for going behind her back and meddling in her personal life. You know how she reacted last time you did that."

"Yeah I know, but that whole situation with Rusty's adoption was totally different."

She laughed, "Uh not really. You talked to dad. Made some decisions about how things should be. Then told her how it was going to be. Same thing. Although this is even worse. I mean Ricky, are we really doing the right thing here? Interfering with her marriage to Andy? There's two things you don't do 1) get between mom and her kids and 2) get between mom and the church. In the span of two years you've done both!"

"Me?! You were a silent partner on both of these occasions, no throwing me under the bus just because you're off whooping it up in New York!"

"Hey, you know I feel bad about that all the time. I miss you all dearly and if I could dance full-time in LA I would —"

"You know you could if you wanted to, you like New York. I get it your life is there now. Just like mine is in Palo Alto. And since we are both so far away from mom we need to be there for her in other ways — this way."

"Okay, but I'm warning you if we catch hell from mom I'm telling her this was all your idea. Which it was"

"Fine, fine. I gotta run. I'll let you know how it goes."

"HA, or mom will when she calls me at midnight to beat a confession out of me."

"If that happens I'll try and send you a warning text. Night sis."

"Night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey little brother!"

"Hi Ricky," Rusty replied with suspicion in his voice, "What's up?"

"I need you to come pick me up at the airport."

"Uh now?"

"No in about an hour. I'm boarding my flight right now. Southwest to Burbank."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem? I guess I can grab an Uber."

"Yes. No I mean. I can come pick you up. Just why no head's up. What's going on?

"It's a little last minute, but I didn't want to risk you spilling the beans to mom."

"Me?! You're the one that can never seem to keep his mouth shut about anything. Remember Christmas last year? Or how about mom's birthday?"

"Okay okay. Just come pick me up and I'll explain everything on the way to mom's work."

"See you in an hour."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what was so important that you flew down to LA for a few days?" Rusty asked once Ricky got in the car.

"Mom's engagement of course!"

"Uh oh, you aren't planning to try and talk her out of it are you? Because I thought we all agreed that Andy was good for her and we were happy about them being together."

"No! No, Em and I are definitely still happy with mom and Andy's relationship. I think he's been good for her and she deserves to be happy — finally."

"Okay, so then what just here to celebrate?"

"Something like that. Listen, I don't want to get into specifics just yet because I really should talk to mom first, but it's about her getting married at the Church."

"Ah right. I've heard some murmurings about that in the condo."

"Yeah well I'm just worried whether mom will self-sabotage. Deny herself happiness because the Church doesn't approve of the match."

"That's ridiculous. Father Espinosa sees them both at Church, not that Andy goes as often as mom, but he's never acted like he had a problem with them being together."

"I'm sure he doesn't. It's the teachings. You remember you did two years in the Catholic school."

"Yeah, sometimes I forget about those days — block it out."

"Good idea. Anyways, I'll fill you in on it later, but Em and I just want to make sure mom knows that she has our support."

"Okay, I'm good with that. Well they did just get a case this morning, so they're busy but we can stop by the station and say hello."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ricky slapped Rusty's arm, "Why didn't you tell me that this was some massive secret?"

"I thought you knew! I figured when mom called you and Emily to tell her the good news that she mentioned that they were keeping it quiet for now."

"Well she didn't, clearly! I feel like such a tool. It's a good thing I have news to make up for this whole debacle."

"Uh oh, what did you do?"

"Emily and I talked to Jack. We are getting him to sign a letter agreeing to an annulment, so mom feels free to marry Andy in the Church. I don't want her walking away from this relationship and lifelong happiness because of my dad, and the Church."

"You know she's going to be pissed right? When has she ever liked being handled - let alone by one of us?"

"I know, but I'm hoping that she will be so happy to hear that we got Jack to agree that she won't focus on the being mad part."

"Crafty, but I don't think it will work. Remind me to leave the room when you drop that bombshell on mom, I don't want to be there when it detonates."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So how did it go with mom? Did she totally freak out?" Rusty asked the next morning.

"Shockingly, no. Although I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop, she was way too calm about the whole thing. But it would seem that we have a problem with the plan. I forgot that Andy is also Catholic, he would need to file for an annulment as well in order for them to get married together."

"Okay, so Andy files for an annulment and they get hitched. Where's the problem?"

"Mom refuses to ask Andy to file and she's barred me from asking him to do it."

"Really why?"

"She says it needs to be his idea. I don't get why it matters, but apparently it does. Anyways I gather he hasn't mentioned it to her or thought about it on his own. Have you heard him say anything about it?"

"No, never. But then again mom didn't either."

"So how do we get him to file without asking him to do it?"

"Well, I was thinking he casually ask him about his first marriage, then the Church and see where that gets us. He's a detective, he should pick up on the clues. Don't you think?"

"I hope so. So why does this matter so much to mom anyways?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are you going?" Rusty asked stopping Ricky outside the murder room.

"I'm going to go tell Andy to file for an annulment."

"No you're not. C'mon I've already got a plan in the works, I don't need you messing it all up. Besides they're in the middle of a case, mom would really kill you this time if you brought up her personal life around the squad."

"You're right, it's just I'm going home tomorrow and I don't want to leave this hanging out there. I want it settled tonight." He said impatiently.

Rusty guided them to the break room, checking that it was empty before pushing his brother inside, "As I said I've already got a plan on how to handle it."

"Well spit it out, how are you fixing this?"

"I called Nicole this morning after we spoke to Andy. I explained the whole thing to her and she's going to talk to her mom. Her mom is like you, an 'Easter Catholic' and was happy enough to remarry outside the Church. Anyways, she's going to get Sandra to file the paperwork for the annulment."

"Genius! Little Bro you've done it! Wait, how do you know she'll agree to do it? Don't they like, hate each other?"

"They're on better terms now, but Nicole was going to spin it to her mom that she was severing the last tie to Andy and her past. She was pretty sure that her mom would go for it. I guess we'll know soon if she does agree. I told Nicole to text me if she hears anything."

"So then the ex is going to let Andy know? Or how are we going to make sure mom knows that the annulment issue has been handled, without you know, letting her know that we were involved."

"Well I'm hoping that she calls Andy once she agrees to file, or texts him. I figure then we let Andy tell mom about the annulment, we stay out of it."

"She'll know it was us."

"Yeah probably, but I figure this is the deal she's making. She gets married in the Church. We get an Andy. Seems like a fair trade."

Ricky laughed, "Alright, we may need to sell that deal idea to mom, but I like it."

"So have you sufficiently calmed down enough that I can get back to work?" Rusty asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go run an errand, but I'll be back later. I'm hoping you guys wrap up in time for us to go out to dinner together."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Andy got up to use the restroom Sharon wasted no time turning to her two sons and giving them a Darth Raydor glare, "I know you two had a hand in all this, and I'm not happy about it."

"Well, technically we didn't ask Andy about it so we didn't really do anything wrong," Ricky said with a cheeky smile.

"Slicing things pretty thin Ricky," she replied still glaring at her sons.

"Besides Nicole was the one that asked her mom and as far as I know you didn't tell her not to get involved, so I'm with Ricky on this one." Rusty smiled at his brother.

"Great you're ganging up on me now. Remind me why I wanted you all to get along?" She asked her expression softening.

"Just think you're adding two more into the mix mom," Ricky replied quickly. "Honestly, mom I know you're not happy that we didn't let Andy come up with this on his own, but at the rate you two move the polar ice caps would melt before you ended up down the aisle. We just want you, both of you to be happy, so we helped out a little bit just think of it as repaying you for everything you've done to make us happy."

"Besides, you love making deals, but it would seem you only like them when you get to decide the terms," Rusty spoke up.

"And what terms have you come up with for this deal?" She asked hesitantly.

"Just that you don't waste anymore time. You both get annulments and to grow the family. You get the Church. We get an Andy." Ricky replied knowing the last bit would make her laugh and wash away any residual anger she might have been feeling.

She let out a little snort, "An Andy? Hmm, well I suppose we all get one of those out of this deal. I suppose I can accept your terms — this time, but I don't want anymore meddling from any of you in the future. If my relationship with Andy is going to work, it needs to be between us. We need to figure out things together, not have our children fixing things behind our backs. Got it?"

They nodded, "Yes mother." They all started laughing. Andy returned to the table, "What's so funny?"

"Apparently the boys are happy that they're going to get _an Andy_ when we get married?" She said touching his arm gently.

"Is that so? And what exactly is an Andy?" He asked.

They all started laughing again, "I'll explain it when we get home. Just think of it as Duck, Little Duck" She said with a large grin. Andy smiled back when he realized the point she was making, "Alright, well then I'm happy to be an Andy then!"

THE END


End file.
